


old habits die hard

by valiidpunkman



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Barebacking, Billy’s a Really Good Husband, Dirty Talk, F/M, Frustrated Billy, Married Billy, NSFW, No Condoms, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiidpunkman/pseuds/valiidpunkman
Summary: Billy hasn’t tried going without a condom in their entire marriage, so they try it out.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Reader, Billy Hargrove/You
Kudos: 102





	old habits die hard

_Heaven._ That’s just what you and your marriage together is for Billy. Heaven wasn’t some bearded white dude with a halo on a boring cloud, it was the perfection between his wife’s thighs. It was his wife’s mouth and all the tricks you did to drive him off the rails with it, it was your dirty talk while you teased him relentlessly even when he begged for you to take him all the way. Your body was his fucking sanctuary, plain and simple.

Yours and Billy’s sex life was held mostly in the hands of Billy, given that he’d known all there is to get the best out of it. Let’s just put it this way: he was the Stephen fucking Hawking in the sheets, and he took that gold metal with pride. Billy was no amateur, he wasn’t just an encyclopedia for making sex as hot and exciting as it could be, but he also happened to be safe about it. That’s what truly makes him the best, that he knows all the risks, and does great lengths to avoid accidental pregnancies or other consequences that may occur. He’d still make sure you were having fun, and he’d spend chunks of money from his paycheck nearly every week on condoms for you both, stocking up and hiding them somewhere inconspicuous in every single room. The pull out method just never worked for Billy, mostly because it’s too risky and he doesn’t trust himself when he’s about to blow to do it anywhere else not in you.

So that’s why he nearly choked on the coffee he had gulped at the exact moment that you said you wanted to try taking him raw this time tonight.  
Coughing and stuttering like a bafoon, he finally clears his throat and recovers from you nearly killing him, and then stares.

“What? We’ve fucked just about every other way imaginable, why not try it out?” you stick your bottom lip out, pleading as you go up to him closer and closer. So close that he feels the hairs behind his neck stand up and goosebumps forming when your hot breath fans his ear.

Billy closed his eyes and takes a deep breath before setting his coffee down on the table. He refuses to lose his composure, and knows that there’s so much that could go wrong without using protection. “Don’t do that.”

“I don’t know what you’re accusing me of doing, baby. I’m not doing anything,” you chuckle. Your hands crawl up his broad chest and even run over his hardened nipple through his shirt, and now he fucking regrets not wearing a tank top underneath. Slowly losing control over what his wife is doing to him, he tries to speak as you trail itty bitty kisses on his ear before biting it, making him sigh out a small “ahh” and losing his train of thought.  
You kiss everywhere and anywhere you can get your paws on, persuading him with your body and your words.

“Mm, I mean think about it, B. We’ve got it all. A home with all this space, decent careers. Hell, since we got hitched my parents have even encouraged this,” you rub your hands down his back.

“Don’t you dare bring up your parents right now while I’m getting hard.”

“Hey, I’ve been riled up this whole time, so you can—“

Billy took your head in his hands and smashed your lips together, swirling his tongue with yours. Without any more convincing needed on his end, he effortlessly hitched you up in his arms and carries you to the couch. Unwilling and too impatient to take this upstairs, he could’ve fucked you right there on the floor and still be perfectly sated.

“Knew you didn’t have it in you,” you grin, before he sucks on your tongue again and pulling away for two seconds before telling you to shut the fuck up. He’s so ready to get down and dirty already, but he knows that that’s no way to fuck his wife. No no, what he’s gonna do is get back at you for making him choke on his coffee and not asking him about this in a professional manner. God, he swears he loves you more than anything, but sometimes, knowing the affect you have on him, he fucking hates you for using it all to his advantage.  
Billy’s cock is like an annoying exclamation point in his jeans, and he thanks himself for going commando on the daily. He throws his belt harshly to the ground, the leather and buckle landing with a loud rattle and a thwack. You widen your eyes and let out a laugh in disbelief at his temper.

“Holy shit, you’ve got to calm down. You’re at a ten, and I’m gonna need you at like a seven.”  
Billy growls like a jealous mutt, desperately picking at your items of clothing to be taken off for him to get down to playing with what’s his.

“Calm down, you’re telling me to fucking calm down after what you’ve done? Why don’t you take off your clothes already, or am I gonna have to do all this myself?”

Once in every while your husband gets so unbelievably bratty and childish when he’s horny that he’ll snap at you for taking your time, or even making fun of him in the heat of the moment. He’s dramatic now, but once he comes he’ll be back to normal and laughing about it later.

“Okay, okay, Mister Bossy. Take the piss out of it,” you grumble, still just as ready to feel Billy as he is to get inside you. You take time unbuttoning your flannel that you stole from your husband, getting stuck on the fourth button. Billy has to take the time to palm himself through his jeans for some sort of relief. He then rolls his eyes and whines after forty five seconds had gone by and you’ve somehow mysteriously forgotten how buttons work.

“Come the fuck on, babe, I’m kinda gonna bust on my own here.”

“I’m _trying!_ ”

“Not hard enough! You know what? Forget it,” he pulls the flannel down enough to expose your under shirt then pulls that down too. Exposing your breasts to his delight, he finally fucking gets to get his hands on you and he doesn’t wait around. He smiles like a maniac and puts his head down to nuzzle himself between your breasts, sucking absentmindedly on each one and then playing with them. You hum as he gives you the good treatment, sloppy kisses being plotted on the valley of your chest. After Billy feels like he’s had his fix, he moves on to pull your sweats off and rub you through your underwear. You’d gotten so goddamn soaked to the point of feeling the pool of it seeping through your panties. It nearly gives Billy fucking heart palpatations, seeing his absolute favorite sight of his wet wife all for him and his dick only.

Billy possessively, even devilishly, loves the idea of this belonging to his eyes and his touch only. No other bastard on planet earth is as lucky as he is, finding you, picking you. Hell, especially marrying you.

He has to swallow the drool that’s nearly started just looking at the gorgeousity. Without any further ado, he takes the hem of your underwear and plucks them right off, then discreetly puts them in his back pocket of his jeans for later. Pulling back to marvel at the sight of his beautiful wife with her tits hanging out of her flannel, otherwise completely bare for him to take her. Out of purely routine, he reaches for the pack of condoms that were hidden for you both underneath the couch cushion, until you grab his arm and shake your head with your teeth nibbling your bottom lip.  
“Right. Sorry. Old habits die hard I guess,” he laughs, as giddy as a schoolboy looking up a girl’s skirt. He undoes his jeans and sheds them, fully remembering the gift he had snatched for himself still crumbled up in his back pocket. His middle finger has taken to rhythmic patterns on your clit before swooping down to you for a hot kiss.

“Fuckin’ gorgeous as always, babe. Married a goddamn pornstar, didn’t I?” he goes in for more, the sound of your lips smacking and your breathy groans to be heard throughout the living room. He switches his technique and swirls his pointer and middle fingers through your gushing slit and bringing it back up to your clit. You grind more into his hand as he takes your breast with his other hand that’s not driving you insane right about now.

“God, baby. I want — I want more, please? I need —“

“You gonna be good for me, hm? Gonna take it, and be more respectful next time you ask me for somethin’?”

“Yes! Yes I will, I am!” you almost want to fucking slap him for the sheer torture he’s putting you through, but it could be served as karma for what you did. But sue you if you weren’t gonna beat around the bush, okay? You’re straight up about what you want and when you want it from your husband. He’s even said before that that’s a quality he loves about you. He’s just as bratty and needy as you can be, which is what makes you the impeccable couple.

“That’s my girl. It’ll all happen soon, just be good,” he murmurs, gradually slowing down his fingers from you and then taking them out, giving them a lick. While maintaining eye contact, he takes the two fingers that had just been all over your clit, and sucks them hard in his mouth all the way down his knuckle. Satisfied with the wound up reaction he got outta you, he keeps one hand on your tits while the other snakes down to his own zipper. When he pulls it down, already exposing his junk given that since you two had been hitched he’d solemnly swear to go commando, always ready to give it to his needy baby. As he still palms your breast and pinches at your nipple, he starts to slowly jack himself slow and steady. Like he’s feeling Jesus, the man closes his eyes and stutters a sigh at how fucking amazing you make him feel.

You involuntarily open your legs wider, hoping the invitation will entice him to get busy and start fucking you raw, but the sight only motivates him to speed his own strokes on himself. Frustrated at the lack of attention you’re receiving, you huff and shove him with all the strength you have in your legs off of the couch. Billy is flown to the carpet floor, livid and cursing up a storm, which you expected and prepared for. He was just being a drama queen as always, and you order him to shut his nagging up before joining him on the floor and pulling him on top of you.

“Fucking brat,” he taunts adjusting you more to be perfectly open and ready underneath him.

“No, _you_ are! I wasn’t just gonna sit there while you play with yourself,” you spit back, before both of you pause to start cracking up. He covers his face in his hands as his shoulders shake with every laugh, and you mirror his attitude.

“I love you so much, you know that?” Billy reminds you, giving your nose a kiss.

“We’ve been married for three years, Billy. I think I might know that by now,” you tease, patting his cheek with your palm before accepting another kiss. This one is much less hurried and dirty, but more tender and loving. It’d be sweet if he wasn’t about to fuck you bare on the floor for the first time in your entire marriage.

Billy lines up as he blows you a kiss, watching your facial expressions like a hawk to read how you’re feeling as he peeks just the tip through. He takes more time to run his dick along your entire slit to loosen you up a bit, and give your clit the attention it starves for. When he actually slides in, as bare as he was born, he furrows his brows and drops his jaw at the beautiful warmth. Having done this with a rubber like the million other times you’ve fucked, of course it satisfied him, felt just as amazing. But the extra intimacy being shared here is driving more and more blood down south far more rapidly than ever before, and he really has to clench and keep himself together to not ruin it by blowing his load early.

Your face says you’ve been dicked down to paradise, having an innocent open mouth smile appear as you groan at the fullness taking up your pussy. Billy is slow about picking up the pace, not wanting to turn into an animal quite yet, still enjoying the feeling of his wife’s bare wet cunt swallowing him up. Once he’s balls deep inside, so far and so big that he sees himself through your stomach, that’s when he starts to get a little more excited.

“Fuck, I love this pussy more than anything in the world,” he grunts, pulling all the way out and doing a rundown with his cock on your clit. He takes a moment to look downward at your joining togetherness, the picture so beautiful and right and wrong that he moans louder before needing to squeeze his eyes shut. After he’s got a better grasp on control, he then bows his head down low and spits a good amount down onto his cock, lubing you up way more than necessary. With the extra kick and slide that it gave the two of you, he starts not holding anything back. And then your husband goes to fucking town with his hips.

Billy starts getting real creative when building up more and more during this stage of sex, now doing figure eight’s with his cock inside you. He even starts pulling out of you to grind his length up and down, then repeating. Soon your howls and his yells as well as the fucked up and half assed dirty talk is all to be heard. Along with the slapping of flesh, which is music to Billy’s ears. He’s spouting nonsense about how heavenly your cunt feels wrapped around him, tight and nice. You’ve started grinding back into his thrusts, and like fucking rabbits, you both stutter a warning to the other about how close each of you are getting.

“Baby, ohmygod— so _fuckin’_ good, I’m gonna cum inside you, gonna give you all my damn kids, I don’t give a damn. You feel so amazing,” his hips go as fast as he can physically pull off, and you whine as he comes down to you and gives you a kiss that’s mostly just sharing his saliva.

“Ahh — I’m so close, it’s—“

“ _Do it,_ do it baby. Cum on your husband’s cock,” he begs, pace stuttering before he finally stills. With a low hum from you and a noisy groan from a very sweaty Billy, the ribbon finally snaps in both of you. He bursts, still staying deep inside you as his fingers fervishly rub the fuck out of your clit to help you find your orgasm on his dick. You squeeze around him while on cloud nine, making him yelp and milk more out of him that he didn’t know he had.

“Shit,” he sighs, not yet pulling out of you before wiping his forehead off and doing the same for you. You whimper at the emptiness when does, you and your husband trying to catch your breath. When he looks down he smirks at his scene of the crime dripping all the way down out of you. Without saying anything, he scoops it back up and rubs your clit another couple times, then copying his actions from earlier and sucking his fingers clean.

“I fucking loved that. If you’re knocked up right now, that’s not stopping me from doin’ that again,” he laughs, laying down beside you and taking your jaw before giving you a good loving post-sex kiss.

“Mm, I liked it too. Billy, I don’t wanna get up, can you grab me my panties? They’re around here somewhere,” you lazily point to the couch and the floor around you. Billy then snatched you up off the floor, you still very naked and filled save for his flannel. He tosses you on the bed as you land with a bounce and a giggle. Your husband throws you a water bottle and you catch it. Both of you chug more than half of it down as you still await for him to follow through with your request.

“Nope. No idea where they went, actually. Sorry babe,” he answers, casually throwing his jeans in the laundry basket you share and smirking to himself at the present still sitting in his back pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: valiidpunkman <3


End file.
